chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Trap
Honey Trap 'is a young adult book released on January 10, 2020. Summary ''You're dueling “honeys,” professional daters hired to catch cheating partners, and the best in the business. But when bizarre circumstances land you in the same household, competing against one another for the affections of a wealthy power couple, staying focused on the task at hand and the ultimate payday proves more difficult than either of you anticipated. Chapters '''Chapter 1: The Business of Honeys You're temptation for hire, a "honey," someone who sets traps to ensnare cheating partners. You are the best in the business - at least that's what you think until you meet your match, a fellow honey, and you end up buzzing around the same hive. Chapter 2: Clients in the Crosshairs When a huge payday is dangled in front of you, you see your chance to do something bigger and better with your life. You think you've found an easy out - until you discover a rival honey is going to give you a run for your money. Chapter 3: At Your Service This job is unlike any you've worked before, complicated further by your rival vying for the same prize. But when things heat up between you and the competition, will you stay on track or lose sight of the ultimate goal? Chapter 4: The Obstacle Course It's your first week on the job with the Turners and, while you're actually doing quite well faking your way through being a personal chef, Ethan is giving you a run for your money as you two thwart each other's efforts and vie to gain the upper hand. Chapter 5: Late Night Snack A late-night flirtation with the man of the house puts you in the lead while simultaneously sending Ethan's jealousy into overdrive. The gloves are off but what's the prize - the money or each other? Chapter 6: (Re)Actions Ethan's strategy turns to sabotage that nearly ends the competition and turns it from friendly, professional rivalry to all-out war as you and Ethan struggle to gain footing with the Turners and with each other. Chapter 7: The Voyage Home At the end of your first week, you're all set to return to the city to blow off some steam - until you realize you and Ethan will have to make the trip together. What, at first, seems like a personal hell into something else completely. Chapter 8: Meetings After you and Paula have a meeting with an important investor, you find yourself on an unexpected lunch date, and later, a surprise situation that makes Ethan's feelings come into sharp focus. Chapter 9: Behind Closed Doors Ethan turns hot and cold, sending your head and heart reeling. This, complicated by the expectations Jonathan has placed on Ethan regarding Sophie Turner, makes you wonder whether or not you've made a huge mistake. Chapter 10: The Big Trip Up The big trip to Vermont - and the opportunity to complete the job - is upon you. Everything is going as planned until a dinner party turns haywire and threatens your hope of bringing this job to a neat and tidy close. Chapter 11: Madam Ultimatum You've got Casey right where you want him, and you're poised to win this thing. That is, until you say the wrong thing, the rules change, and suddenly you're facing a challenge that threatens your integrity, your job, and your feelings for Ethan. Chapter 12: Game Changers Ethan's feelings for you are out of the bag, and you two travel back to the city together, excited to take your relationship to the next level. But when you stop by the office on your way back into town, the gloves come off when you learn that Paula, Jonathan, and Ethan are playing by entirely different rules. Chapter 13: Sharp Angles You're beside yourself after learning the truth about Ethan until Lucy shows up and drags you out to blow off some steam. The surprise you come home to is only the beginning as the whole story unfolds and you learn that everyone has an angle in this mess - and some are not what you thought. Chapter 14: Quitters Defeated, you head home from Jonathan's office but decide to take a detour. A heart-to-heart with Paula leads you to a realization and another detour, which lands you at Ethan's apartment, waiting with bated breath for him to show up and for everyone's truth to be revealed. Author The original author of the story is Leila Kennedy. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: I am a 29-year-old, mother of two from Scotland with a passion for all things romance. If I'm not writing it, I'm reading it - more often than not with a large cup of tea. I love creating a world that readers can get lost, laugh - occasionally cry - and ultimately love in. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Leila Kennedy